cloud_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Evolving Stones
Book of Evolving Stones is a eighth episode of Cloud Line: Legends and it is the story continues the process of evolution for Lapizlazuli. Hence he drains all of his five powers and won against the Seven Warlords and Kalakus. Masara and Exemplar will find about that Book about the legend. This is the original date is May 24, 2013 in the creation by stub. Synopsis Masara and Exemplar are returning to the village of Lloren. While Kalakus is hysterically running steadfast to chasing them before they both reach to the village. In other group the group of seven warlords successfully finding their way out and free to run but it was destroyed by Yahos' Gold Army then combined it by Goldquake. A village hear the sound too loud. Masara and Exemplar were stopped that the sound is too loud and said: Lapizlazuli comes out to see Masara and Exemplar. They ask about their conditions if they're okay and both of them replied are they feeling good and have strength to go back to Lloren Library. Kalakus was conscience about his friends were killed by him. The group opens the library and the tables are wooden, the shelves are clean, even the desk could shine if the librarian stays. Exemplar calls a librarian Crusada about to search the book about Lapis Lazuli. Crusada replied that this book is in the top floor. Masara sigh and disbelief telling what. Lune is on there with Thrall and Nemo are seatmate in one table. Thrall is introduced as the pure earth, and Nemo is introduced as the pure nature. They're both male weapons but different types. Exemplar proceeds to the steps where to find that book. A weapon readers revealed to be furious and attempt to slay Exemplar but it seems Exemplar was hurt but it finish if himself is healed. Lapizlazuli uses Stone Wave Fan to them. Thrall, Lune and Nemo joins to destroy and force them to escape by jumping into the window. Lapizlazuli hurriedly climb to the third floor however. A Weapon Reader President had the dominant wrath to Lapizlazuli but it was defeated. Thanks to the Masara's Volcano Cut because a door is burned with a monstrous president got falling dawn. Missed by Exemplar if some case of attempt to take a hand. A brawl inside the library continues and it stop by a librarian is mad. Crusada uses Cross Balm to the weapon readers includes a president with the assist of Thrall and Lune trapping skills. And damages them some of them nearly killed. After in a minute all of them later killed by Lune's Mirror Blast as Fifth Skill. A third floor is open but the room is empty but the question is that who's behind all of this, where's the book and how the book was in the third floor. Appearances Weapons *Masara *Exemplar *Kalakus *Yahos *Lapizlazuli *Crusada *Lune *Thrall (debut) *Nemo (debut) Soldier *Statue (Warlord) *Fletcher (Warlord) *Maze Spike (Warlord) *Gladius (Warlord) *Pillar (Warlord) *Soul Diamond (Warlord) *Spark (Warlord) *Weapon Readers (debut) *Weapon Readers President (debut) Abilities *Gold Prison *Goldquake (Note:flashback and used by Gold Army) *Stone Heart (debut) *Statue Mode (debut) *Aimed Shot (debut) *Maim Shot (debut) *Collateral Spike (debut) *Heavy Spikes (debut) *Vicinity Slash (debut) *Cleave Slash (debut) *Fence of Pillars (debut) *Dog Turret (debut) *Spirits (debut) *Soul Aura (debut) *Spark Power (debut) *Sparking Dance (debut) *Gold Army (debut) *Heal *Stone Wave Fan (debut) *Book (debut) *Volcano Cut *Earth Entangled (debut) *Nature Wrap (debut) *Cross Balm (debut) *Mirror Blast (debut) Locations *Lloren Forest *Lloren *Lloren Fountain *Lloren Library/1st Floor (debut) *Lloren Library/2nd Floor (debut) *Lloren Library/Attic (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Chilling Volcano Arc Category:Cloud Line: Legends Category:2013 Pages